board8fandomcom-20200216-history
B8 F-Zero Team (but really individual) Racing League
This was a project by KCF0107 that was inspired by his childhood imagination with the F-Zero series. Season One ran from mid-December 2014 to early March 2015. It came down to the wire, but the winner was SuperAngelo128 and Kate Alen. Season Two ran from mid-December 2015 to mid-April 2016. Nearly a fourth of the field was in contention as of the final cup, but the winner was Johnbobb and Billy. Breakdown of the setup *There will be 30 cups with 150 races total *There will be a random team of three pilots for each cup, but everything was made fair *I will race as each base game pilot in a single cup and come in last among all qualifying pilots in each race *At the end of the cup, I will add all the individual pilot points within a team to come up with their team's point totals *Using the team point totals, I will assign each member of the team League Points based on where their team ranked among other teams *At the end of 30 cups, the pilot or pilots with the most League Points wins League Point Distribution *First place team = 20 League Points *2nd = 17 LP *3rd = 14 LP *4th = 11 LP *5th = 9 LP *6th = 7 LP *7th = 5 LP *8th = 3 LP *9th = 2 LP *10th = 1 LP Season One Our Participants *Antonio Guster - Shaduln *Baba - Mega Mana *Beastman - Seginusemple *Billy - MegamanX *Bio Rex - Fungi *Black Shadow - Xeybozn *Blood Falcon - Korayashi *Captain Falcon - Brohan *Dr. Clash - Wicklebee *Dr. Stewart - ArkOfTurus *Draq - Great Paul *Gomar & Shioh - nipukka & mnkboy *Jack Levin - Fenny *James McCloud - Shoenin Kakashi *Jody Summer - Luis *John Tanaka - KnightOfNee *Kate Alen - SuperAngelo *Leon - PrinceKaro *Michael Chain - Mewtwo *Mighty Gazelle - MysteriousStan *Mr. EAD - Murphiroth *Mrs. Arrow - Esuriat *Octoman - cody *Pico - Viviff *Roger Buster - paulg *Samurai Goroh - JONALEON *Silver Neelsen - Blairville *Super Arrow - Logicblade *The Skull - Dark Young Link *Zoda - tazzy Final LP Standings #Kate Alen - 389 #Black Shadow - 386 #Mighty Gazelle - 360 #Antonio Guster - 354 #Dr. Clash - 344 #Silver Neelsen - 328 #Gomar & Shioh - 323 #Mrs. Arrow - 319 #Captain Falcon - 309 #Baba - 302 #Super Arrow - 295 #Jody Summer - 292 #Dr. Stewart - 291 #Jack Levin - 289 #Roger Buster - 280 #Draq - 277 #John Tanaka - 252 #James McCloud - 247 #Mr. EAD - 247 #The Skull - 234 #Blood Falcon - 230 #Beastman - 225 #Octoman - 224 #Michael Chain - 203 #Bio Rex - 186 #Billy - 185 #Pico - 183 #Samurai Goroh - 181 #Zoda - 177 #Leon - 117 Fun Facts *Mighty Gazelle had the most individual points with 7809 *Black Shadow had the most team points with 22050 *Mrs. Arrow had the most crashes with 20 *Pico, Samurai Goroh, and The Skull had the fewest crashes with just one *Pico was the last pilot to crash (Cup 18) *Dr. Clash had the most race wins with 19 *Bio Rex, Draq, Leon, Michael Chain, Octoman, Samurai Goroh, and The Skull failed to win a race *Dr. Clash and Mighty Gazelle received the most end-of-cup MVP awards with four each *Silver Neelsen received the most end-of-cup LMVP awards with four *The overall MVP was awarded to The Skull *The overall LMVP was awarded to Leon Season Two Our Participants *Antonio Guster - Garland *Baba - Mega Mana *Beastman - muddersmilk *Billy - Johnbobb *Bio Rex - SpikeDragon *Black Shadow - Wicklebee *Blood Falcon - IhatethisCPU *Captain Falcon - paulg *Dr. Clash - Aecioo *Dr. Stewart - MegamanX *Draq - Dante *Gomar & Shioh - Jukkie *Jack Levin - Fenny *James McCloud - Great Paul *Jody Summer - SEP *John Tanaka - KnightOfNee *Kate Alen- Kateeeee *Leon - Esuriat *Michael Chain - Mewtwo *Mighty Gazelle- MysteriousStan *Mr. EAD - Murphiroth *Mrs. Arrow - Invisio *Octoman - Cody *Pico- ScareChan *Roger Buster - StifledSilence *Samurai Goroh - Eddv *Silver Neelsen- Korayashi *Super Arrow - Viviff *The Skull- Steiner *Zoda - WolfOfLight Final LP Standings #Billy - 324 #Jody Summer - 320 #Octoman - 315 #Bio Rex - 313 #James McCloud - 312 #Zoda - 302 #Mr. EAD - 301 #Dr. Stewart - 298 #Antonio Guster - 293 #Jack Levin - 287 #Black Shadow - 284 #Dr. Clash - 273 #Mighty Gazelle - 264 #Roger Buster - 264 #Captain Falcon - 262 #The Skull - 260 #Samurai Goroh - 259 #Baba - 257 #Leon - 255 #Mrs. Arrow - 251 #Beastman - 249 #Pico - 249 #Blood Falcon - 248 #Kate Alen - 247 #Draq - 241 #Super Arrow - 238 #Michael Chain - 236 #Silver Neelsen - 236 #Gomar & Shioh - 189 #John Tanaka - 185 Fun Facts *Largest discrepancy between IP and TP rankings was James McCloud (20th in IP and 3rd in TP) *While McCloud benefited, Draq had the largest negative discrepancy (12th in IP, 26th in TP) *Largest discrepancy between TP and LP was Silver Neelsen (13th in TP, T-27th in LP) *Largest discrepancy between final LP ranking from the first and second season belonged to Billy (26th in S1, 1st in S2) *Largest negative discrepancy between final LP rankings was Kate Alen (1st in S1, 24th is S2) *Pilot with the closest final LP ranking from each season was Beastman (22nd in S1, T-21st in S2) *Pilot with the closest LP total from each season was Jack Levin (289 in S1, 287 in S2) *The difference between 1st and 30th in LP in S1 was 272, but in S2, that plummeted to 139 *Billy's S2 LP of 324 would have been good for 7th in S1 *John Tanaka's S2 LP of 185 would have been good for a tie for 26th in S1 *Mrs. Arrow and Mighty Gazelle tied for the most crashes at 24 a piece *Billy, Bio Rex, and Octoman tied for the fewest crashes at 7 a piece * Baba and Mr. EAD had the most cup wins with 3 *James McCloud had the most last-place finishes with 3 *Kate Alen, Mrs. Arrow, and The Skull are the only pilots to have neither won a cup nor come is last place External Information *Hub Spreadsheet for Season One https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ZkvaAsvBahPFmuHWWj193GumuOXu8KPrQx948EHRhnE/edit#gid=0 *Hub Spreadsheet for Season Two https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1wmexxc2sgll2rG5RYUfaWZ847nd2xX0lzS01OcbEhPI/edit?usp=sharing Category:User Projects